


Say That Again

by Yukio



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Bad dreams of the past torment Inuyasha. Good thing that he has his wolf mate by his side.





	Say That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Chercherin, who inspired this ficlet and is the author of the comic strip at the end, and Inukouga for correcting my grammar <3

A sob rippled from the pup’s chest. The half-demon cub, just a few years old, was just experiencing the most terrible thing a child ever could. The hand of his mother, which he had held all night-long, the hand that had always touched him with love and care, was now cold and motionless.

“Mom,” the pup whined, squeezing the hand as though he was trying to will life back into her still body. “Please, wake up!”

But the eyes of the woman under the covers stayed shut, her white face even paler than ever before, the expression calm.

“Mom…” the pup whined again, hot tears rolling down his face and falling on her soft skin and in her dark hair. “Please, don’t leave me alone.”

“When did she die?” the little hanyou heard a man’s voice, his mother’s father, his grandfather. The pup didn’t like him; the man always frowned at him and barely said any word to him.

“At dawn,” a woman that had taken care of the pup’s mother the whole night said in a hushed voice. “Her body was unable to fight the illness any longer. She died peacefully in her sleep.”

“At least that,” the man said with a sigh.

There was silence for a moment interrupted only by the quiet sobs of the pup.

“Take him away and prepare the body for the funeral,” the man’s voice sounded again. His heavy boots thumped on the wooden floor as he left.

The woman stayed, though.

“Come on, child. There is no place for you here anymore,” she said, but the pup shook his head. He didn’t want to go anywhere. He belonged with his mom.

That was how he ended up locked in a small, dark, empty chamber without windows. He had fought bravely when humans tried to take him away from his mother, he had kicked them and scratched with his tiny claws. He had sunk his small fangs in their skin as they had pulled him down corridors. They had yelled at him, beaten him and caused him a lot of pain. But pain wasn’t as bad as the emptiness in his soul.

They left him there in the darkness for two days, hungry and frightened, lonely and still grieving. When the door of his prison finally opened, he had no more tears to shed.

His grandfather was standing there in the doorway, tall and scary.

“Finally calm? Good,” he said to the wide-eyed pup. “We buried your mother yesterday. You can visit her grave, I’m sure you’d be able to sniff it out. But let’s be clear about one thing. Now, that she’s left this world, you should know where you belong. You will bend your little back and obey or there will be no place for you here anymore.”

The pup growled quietly, meeting the man’s cold eyes. “I hate you.”

They stared at each other for a couple of heartbeats until the man spoke again. “Say that again,” he challenged the little hanyou and made a step towards him.

The pup shivered, big, scared eyes fixed on the man. But before he could be grabbed and punished for his insolence, he gathered his courage and he bolted out of the room, of the castle, of the only home he knew. The home that had stopped being home when his mother had taken her last time.

He ran through a forest, ran as fast as his small feet carried him. He ran and didn’t know where. He had no destination, no purpose, no one to care about him. He was truly and utterly alone.

It took some time before he stopped running. He found a big, old tree and sat among its thick roots. Hugging his knees close to his chest, he tried to look as small and inconspicuous as possible, his white puppy ears swiveling and his nose catching strange smells in the air.

He stayed there for two days, hungry and thirsty, but too scared to move. Humans from his former home didn’t look for him, so the pup finally stood up and started exploring his surroundings. He decided to find his mother’s grave and he did after several hours of search.

It was a single grave on a hillside under a tree far from the castle. A simple stone with her name engraved in it marked the place of her last rest.

The pup put a white flower on the grave – just one, and it looked just as lonely as he felt. A single hot tear rolled down his cheek and landed in the dry soil.

The pup stood up and walked away towards an uncertain future.

*

“Inuyasha! Wake up, dammit!”

A rough voice penetrated through his sleep-hazed mind. “Wha-what?” he stammered and opened his eyes. He was lying in a soft nest of furs deep in a wolf cave. The darkness around was no obstacle for his demon sight. He recognized the person bending over him and shaking with him. “Kouga? What happened?”

“You were whimpering in your sleep,” Kouga said, worry obvious in his tone. His hand touched Inuyasha’s cheek and wiped away the wetness the hanyou realized was there. To his relief, Kouga didn’t point it out.

“What’s up, pup? A bad dream?” the wolf demon asked.

Inuyasha recalled the feelings of fear and loneliness. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he snuggled up to his wolf lover, pressing his nose to his naked skin and breathing in his scent.

Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

“You okay?” Kouga asked, running his palm up and down Inuyasha’s back covered only by his silver hair.

Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh. “You will never leave me, right? Or send me away,” he asked in a small voice.

“What are you saying? Of course I won’t!” The wolf demon’s arms tightened their grip and Kouga’s cheek pressed against Inuyasha’s.

Inuyasha folded his own arms around his lover’s torso. They were lying there tangled in one another and the hanyou felt comfort coming from the tightness of the wolf demon’s arms around him.

“Listen, Inuyasha,” Kouga whispered. “When we became lovers, I said that you won’t get rid of me so easily. Do you remember? I meant it. I’m persistent, so deal with it.”

The corners of Inuyasha’s mouth twitched. Of course he remembered. He had acted cool that time, but in reality Kouga had made him the happiest hanyou in the world. And he kept his promise, which made Inuyasha feel safe.

“I love you,” he said so quietly that even he had a problem to catch his own words, but by the way Kouga’s breathing stilled for a few seconds he knew the wolf demon heard.

“Say that again,” Kouga pleaded.

Inuyasha chuckled softly. “What? That you’re a snuggly bastard?” he asked. His tears had already dried as he had wiped them in Kouga’s skin and now he was grinning widely.

“Damn mutt,” Kouga growled, but there was no menace in his voice. “You know what I mean.”

Inuyasha chuckled softly and tilted his head to Kouga’s pointed ear. “I say that I’ll bite you, mangy wolf,” he said playfully and took the delicate skin between his fangs.

Kouga took in a sharp breath. “Tease.” When Inuyasha let go of his ear, he grabbed the hanyou’s face and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. Inuyasha sighed with delight and satisfaction, returning the kiss with the same eagerness.

After their lips parted, Inuyasha cuddled up to Kouga’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

The wolf chief locked him in his embrace once again. “Good night, pup.”

A gentle smile spread across Inuyasha’s lips. He settled comfortably against Kouga’s body and closed his eyes, their legs tangled under the furs. He knew that wherever he went, Kouga’s love and support would be always with him. The wolf had burst into his life and refused to leave. And Inuyasha was more than okay with that. After all the losses in his life and hatred he had suffered, he finally didn’t feel lonely anymore.

“Good night, Kouga,” he muttered and closed his eyes.


End file.
